Question: ${ 1.47 \times 3.9 = {?}} $
${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.07}\times {0.9}= {0.063}$ ${3}$ ${0.4}\times {0.9}+{0.06}= {0.42}$ ${2}$ ${1}\times {0.9}+{0.4}= {1.3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${0.07}\times {3}= {0.21}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0.4}\times {3}+{0.2}= {1.4}$ ${4}$ ${1}\times {3}+{1}= {4}$ ${4}$ ${+}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 1.47 \times 3.9 = 5.733} $